1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alternative energy systems, and particularly to a horizontal ducted wind turbine with features for maximizing power generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, alternative energy has become a major focus worldwide. The conventional energy systems that use sources such as fossil fuel, coal, and nuclear power produce much, if not most, of the energy consumed on a daily basis. However, the conventional systems also produce wastes that can be harmful to the environment if active steps have not been taken to regulate or check handling and disposal of the same. Moreover, the world does not contain an infinite supply of fuels such as fossil fuel and coal. At the rate of current consumption, this diminishing supply may not be able to meet future demands. As for nuclear power, much expense must be expended to construct the fuel rods, and when spent, the disposal thereof requires careful handling and disposal in special sites built to contain the radiation from residual radioactive materials that can last for centuries.
Due to the above concerns, many steps have been taken to find viable alternative energy systems. Some solutions to date include solar power, hydroelectric power, geothermal power, and wind power. All of these systems have their own advantages and disadvantages. One example of a common alternative energy solution includes solar energy. Solar energy converts heat from the sun into useable energy, such as electricity, via solar panels. Some areas of the world, such as the Middle East, typically have ideal locations and conditions for maximal sun exposure. However, the solar panels typically used in solar power energy systems can be relatively expensive for relatively low efficient energy conversion, though improvements in efficiency are continuously being made. Moreover, the costs for space and maintenance of such solar panels can be relatively expensive, diminishing the potential profits that can be gained thereby.
Similarly, wind power systems are also a relatively common solution for alternative energy. A typical wind power system utilizes a modern windmill-type design, which includes a propeller rotatably mounted to a single power generator pod. The power generator is usually mounted on top of an elongate pole and rotatable thereon. For maximal power generation, these types of wind power systems usually require locales where wind activity is prevalent with enough space for installation of a plurality of such power generator pods and the poles thereof. While sufficient, a single generator necessarily limits the amount of power that can be generated from the wind blowing past the propellers. Moreover, the propellers must also be designed to be aerodynamically efficient so that minimal wind force rotates the same. Such considerations and designs ultimately increase costs, and due to the nature of these types of systems, relatively large tracts of land typically would be required to produce energy for consumption by a given population.
Another type of wind power system typically includes a box-like structure that forms an interior tunnel or funnel directing incoming wind towards a rotatable fan connected to a generator. Such systems tend to be bulky and not aerodynamic, which decreases efficient utilization of the incoming wind.
Thus, a horizontal ducted wind turbine addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.